


Songs

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, Twist and Shout, but cas is dead, castiel novak - Freeform, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5
Summary: Comment and Leave Kudos please





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Leave Kudos please

Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak had listened to almost every single one of Elvis’ songs before they found their perfect one. Well…it was perfect to them. Because life felt like it was crumbling into pieces, but the men had each other. And they had that song. Dean thought it was somewhat of a sad song, due to the way Elvis sang it. But Cas saw it as a love song, and Dean had no choice but to agree with him.

And so when Cas put on Can’t Help Falling In Love With You, it always managed to make Dean smile. Especially when nothing else could. When he hard a hard time at Bobby’s, or when someone commented on how he chose to love his life, he would come back to Cas and that song would be playing. Like Cas knew he had had a hard day full of people who didn’t understand anything.

But now…now that Cas was…gone, Dean could barely listen to any Elvis song. And so the day it came on, on the 6th year anniversary of Cas’ death, Dean broke down. He drove to where Cas was buried, and he remembered exactly even though he hadn’t been there in ages. He sat in front of Cas’ grave, reading his name on the headstone over and over.

**Castiel Novak.**

He murmured the name under his breath, letting the name roll off of his tongue. It had been years since he spoke the name, and just saying it so easily bright another break down upon the man. He buried his face in his hands, his broken sobs forcing their way out of his throat.

He didn’t know how long he was there, but he eventually stood when the sky was so dark it was almost black. He climbed into his car, and he drove. He drove and drove and drove until he couldn’t even do that anymore. He pulled over to the side, found his and Cas’ song, and set it. He let his head fall back as it played, his eyes welling up with tears until they fell.

_**Wise men say, only fools rush in** _

His breath came out ragged, and he let it just come. He stopped caring.

_**But I can’t help falling in love with you** _

He hadn’t let himself cry, just plain break down.

_**Shall I stay? Would it be a sin** _

He let himself sing along with the words. He let himself listen to the song for the first time in years.

_**If I can’t help falling in love with you?** _

Maybe not everything was crumbling anymore, but to Dean, it was. He was broken, now even more than before. He was so broken.

_**Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be** _

He listened to it, and as he listened, more tears fell. His body broke even more with each word the man sang.

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

This was worse than horrible. Cas was dead. He’d been dead for years. And Dean hadn’t even stayed. He’d only showed up in those last months. He’d watched Cas break and die in front of him and he hadn’t been able to do a thing.

_**For I can’t help falling in love with you** _

Maybe…this song had been a love one. Maybe Cas had been right. Maybe it had been about this man falling even though he shouldn’t have. But now….? Now this song was what Dean first said. This sign was nothing bit sadness. It wasn’t happy. It wasn’t love.

It was the farthest damn thing from it.


End file.
